


lead me to you

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Kink, Lowercase, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post Timeskip, mentions of nsfw but its like a sentence, rarepair rights man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: Daichi just...really likes Kageyama’s hands.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

> aight so i wrote this in like 10 minutes no one @ me. not beta read. all lowercase so if that bugs u just leave. 
> 
> pls enjoy my fav rarepair mwah <3

daichi probably has a hand kink. 

_ probably _ .

in high school he found that tobio liked holding his hand with both of his. the flat expanse of his hands encapsulated his own, lithe fingers gently intertwined with his. it was comforting. holding hands with him was a reminder of his presence, like the ocean, sometimes wavering, but always there. 

holding hands with him never changed.

even after they both graduated, tobio still held his hand with both of his. calloused and rough from years of volleyball, but the soft hold was always there. 

but his hands were bigger now.

and when tobio held his hand, daichi felt tiny. he always felt smaller next to his 6’2” boyfriend, but holding hands especially. but it was small in the way that made him feel cared for. small in the way that made him feel like he was the only one in the universe that could ever be loved as softly as tobio loved him. 

he enjoyed the way his large hands held the back of his head as they kissed. he enjoyed the way tobio’s finger slowly tilted his chin up, a teasing glint in his eye when he knew he had daichi wrapped around his pinkie. he enjoyed the quiet nights when the setter ran his hand through his hair, soothing strokes lulling him to sleep. 

tobio’s hands were something daichi could never get tired of. the way it ran down his back, sending shivers down his spine as they showered. the way his thumb rubbed circles into his hip. the way his hands could make him feel like he was on heaven on earth, even if it was sinful in the way he touched him. 

his hands really were something else. when tobio could finally cary him, the way they held his thighs made him feel safe. and he wasn’t used to others making him feel that way. he was always the one that was bigger, the wall, the net, the rock for others. but now he found someone that did that for him. he found someone that evened out the workload he thought he had to carry on his own. 

it was nice.


End file.
